SWEET CONFESSIONS
by nAims
Summary: Hermione finds Draco inside the forbidden forest! Uh-oh! what could happen? please read and review! no angst as promised. it is sweet!


**sweet confessions  
  
Disclaimer: **the song belongs to my most favorite boy band in the whole wide world the Backstreet boys, who, only recently have I found out, are making a new album!!! oh and Draco and Hermione? totally not mine.... they all belong to Jo!!!  
  
**A/N: **you guys have to read "**Tithe**" by Holly Black. you just have to!!!!!

* * *

_**Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine **_

_**I'm leaving my life in your hands**_

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Slytherin prince."  
  
Draco's head slowly turned, looking for the source of the voice. Hermione Granger was leaning against a tree, smirking at him.  
  
Sighing, he carefully placed his acoustic guiter to the ground near the stump he was sitting on. "What do you want?" he asked, hunching over, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"You are the last person on my list who, I'm sure, wouldn't be seen with a muggle guitar in his hands. Except maybe for--"  
  
"--Dumbledore?" He asked. His voice muffled.  
  
Hermione eyed him. "No. You-know-who. Dumbledore's too unpredictable."  
  
Draco shook his head as a chuckle escaped his lips. He looked back at Hermione, who just smiled sweetly at him. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

_**people say I'm crazy and that I am blind **_

_**Risking it all in a glance**_

* * *

Hermione started taking steps to him. Alarmed, he quickly stood up and grabbing his guitar, he started to back away from her.  
  
She raised one of her eyebrows in inquiry. "Stop. Stay where you are." he commanded, raising his hands.  
  
Hermione cocked her head to one side and stopped.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked. Hermione made to move again, he raised a finger at her and she froze.  
  
"Mcgonagall's calling for a meeting. Which is entirely not important compared to the--" She looked up at the blue sky, her index finger tapping her chin. Looking for the right word to finish her sentence. "--amusing predicament, in which you are in right now."

* * *

**_But how you got me blind is still a mystery_**

**_I can't get you out of my head_**

* * *

She smiled mischievously at him.  
  
Draco gulped.  
  
"What? No insults?" she asked. "Well then. I don't think you'd mind telling me where you learned to play that thing."  
  
Draco looked passively back at her. He stood, feet apart, arms crossed at his chest, letting his guitar lean on the tree near him.  
  
He watched her bite her tongue, thinking. "Would you play for me?"  
  
"I only play for persons close to me."  
  
"Like Pansy?" she laughed at her own words, but only stopped when Draco was already too close for comfort. Their face were practically inches apart.

* * *

_**Don't care what is written in your history **_

_**As long as you're here with me**_

* * *

His eyes, the color of ash and unreadable, looked into her own. "Are you one of those?"  
  
Hermione stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before answering in a too-sweet voice. "No. I as much as I'd like to say yes, but no."  
  
Draco backed up. "Then why didn't you just say yes?" He shoved his hands inside his pocket, regarding at her.  
  
"Because, I would be lying. In case you forgot, we hate each other."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. I think hate is a strong word for that."  
  
She blinked. "Yes, I agree. But it's nonetheless true anyway."  
  
"What if, for one minute, we'd forget all about that." he said, sitting down on the stump, tuning his guitar.  
  
"**_I don't care who you are _**

**_Where you're from _**

**_What you did _**

**_As long as you love me _**

**_Who you are _**

**_Where you're from _**

**_Don't care what you did _**

**_As long as you love me  
_**

**_  
Every little thing that you have said and done _**

**_Feels like it's deep within me _**

**_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run _**

**_It seems like we're meant to be _**"

He placed his hands over the guitar strings silencing it. He looked at her nervously.  
  
Hermione slowly sat down in front of him. "Wow?"

* * *

**_I've tried to hide it so that no one know _**

**_But I guess it shows When you look into my eyes_**

* * *

Draco looked around, unable to meet her gaze. She stood up and gently placed her hands on either side of his cheeks.  
  
Looking straight into his eyes, she studied its hazy contents. Then she gently brushed her lips against his.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. His hands flung around for support.

* * *

_**What you did and where you're comin' from**_

_**I don't care, as long as you love me**_

* * *

She spun around and started her trek out of the forest. He quickly stood after her, caught her arm and pulled her back to him.  
  
She stared into his eyes once again. "Take that back." he whispered hoarsely, slowly closing the distance between.  
  
"Gladly." she replied against his lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah!!! here it is at last!!!! absolutely no angst here! well whadduya think??  
  
review! review! review!

::jumps around pointing at the tiny purple button::  
  
Kitty


End file.
